Smartphone users take about seven pictures a day, on average, using their phone cameras. This behavior has increased the demand for mobile storage. In many instances, once a user purchases a mobile device, he usually does not have the ability to add additional memory to it. For example, mobile devices, such as Apple's iPhone and iPad, do not have inputs for external memory cards to expand the memory capacity of the device, so the user is limited by the mobile device's native memory capacity. In such situations, a user may purchase an external, wireless storage device for external storage capability. Additionally, some users struggle to organize their content (e.g., pictures, videos, music) on their smartphones in a meaningful way. For example, some smartphones display content in a folder hierarchy and require users to navigate these folders and arrange their content on their own. This prevents such users from consuming content that they created and requires users to spend time categorizing the content for easy access later on.